The purpose of this Phase I project is to develop a prototype scanning cytometry Photosis instrument and demonstrate its feasibility for eliminating tumor cells from hematopoietic stem cell (HSC) transplants. The two main components of this system, scanning cytometry and cell-by- cell laser ablation, have been previously demonstrated. The most novel aspect of this preliminary' work is the ability to perform rapid slide scanning while retaining image sharpness with a high performance autofocus and scanning system. The key, components of scanning cytometry - autofocus, image segmentation., image fluorometry and a 3 Hz field scanning rate - will be combined with laser ablation to create a prototype instrument. The scanning and laser ablation components will be combined into a single system and tested on a model system of tumor cell lines. This instrument will be fully automated: the operator will be required only to place the cells on the microscope stage and Photosis purification of l million cells over a 5 cm2 area (about l 0.000 fields) will occur in under an hour without further interaction with the operator. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The growth of autologous hematopoietic stern cell transplants is limited by the presence of contaminating tumor cells. No tumor cell purging procedures are in routine use Such procedures are needed, and their commercial potential is quite significant.